As is generally known in the art, vehicle speed measuring systems may be used to determine the speed of moving objects, such as automobiles and other motorized vehicles. Speed measuring systems currently utilize either radar or laser devices in their operation. Radar-based systems typically include a microwave signal source that emits a signal having a frequency in the radio-frequency electromagnetic spectrum. The radio-frequency spectrum utilized in speed-detection radar devices is divided into a series of bands, with each band covering a range of frequencies within the radio-frequency spectrum. The frequencies of interest range from about 10.500 to 36.000 GHz., although all the frequencies within this range are not allocated for speed-detection radar devices. The bands which are allocated for this purpose include: X-band, which ranges from 10.500-10.550 GHz.; K-band, which ranges from 24.050-24.250 GHz.; and Ka band, which presently ranges 33.400-36.000 GHz. More frequencies have been added for police speed radar usage like the introduction of 34.3 GHz in the late 1980's, 34.000 GHz to 35.000 GHz in the early 1990's, and finally 33.400 GHZ to 36.000 GHz in the mid 1990's. Furthermore, radar-based systems may emit signals in either a continuous or a pulsed mode.
Operators of moving vehicles oftentimes find it useful to know when the speed of their vehicle is being monitored. Thus, electronic assemblies (i.e. RADAR and LIDAR detectors) for detecting the presence of speed detection systems have been developed and are now in common use. Typically, such assemblies include a detection means, a processing means, and a displaying means.
Additionally, current driver awareness systems provide a warning of driving hazards such as foreign objects in a drive path, dangerous road conditions, and known locations of speed/red-light cameras.
However, current electronic detector assemblies only provide a visual or audio alert to the driver for indicating that an input signal has been identified. In certain instances, the driver may not receive the alert due to other visual and audio distractions (e.g. radio, navigation system).
An object of the proposed invention is to incorporate a stand-alone detection device that is wireless, and positioned, attached to, and/or integrated into a vehicular control device (e.g steering wheel, hand grips) that would provide a discrete indication to the driver of such vehicle of the reception of input signals associated with speed measuring systems and driver awareness systems.
It would be desirable to develop a warning system to detect a plurality of input signals, identify the input signals as being associated with a pre-determined transmitter, and provide a tactile warning to a driver of the vehicle.